The present invention relates to a production method of a hydrazine derivative having a group of the formula (II) 
which is stable even in a solution state.
A hydrazine derivative having a group of the formula (II) 
(hereinafter is to be also referred to as hydrazine derivative (II)) can be generally obtained by subjecting a hydrazone derivative having a group of the formula (I) 
(hereinafter to be also referred to as hydrazone derivative (I) to catalytic reduction. When the hydrazine derivative (II) obtained by a known method is preserved in a suitable organic solvent, such as isopropyl alcohol, the hydrazine derivative (II) converts to the hydrazone -drivative (I) and becomes an impurity in the next step. Thus a production method of hydrazine derivative (II), which is stable even in a solution state, has been desired.
In addition, tert-butyl3-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)benzyllcarbazate of the formula 
wherein tBu is tert-butyl (hereinafter to be also referred to as a hydrazine derivative (IIb), which is among the hydrazine derivatives (II), is useful as a synthetic intermediate for compound (A) of the formula 
which is an anti-HIV drug. For example, N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[4-(pyridin-2-yl )phenylmethylidene]hydrazine of the formula 
wherein tBu is tert-butyl [hereinafter to be also referred to as hydrazone derivative (Ib)], which is among the hydrazone derivatives (I), can be treated by the method described in WO97/40029 to give the medicament of compound (A) via hydrazine derivative (IIb).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a production method of hydrazine derivative (II) which is stable even in a solution state.
Such object can be achieved by the following invention which affords a method comprising subjecting a hydrazone derivative (I) to catalytic reduction and deactivating the reduction catalyst contained in the reaction mixture thereof. According to the method of the present invention, a hydrazine derivative (II), which is free of hydrazone derivative (I) and which is stable even in a solution state, can be obtained by preserving the derivative in an organic solvents Accordingly the present invention provides (1) a production method of hydrazine derivative having a group of the formula (II) 
which comprises subjecting a hydrazone derivative having a group of the formula (I) 
to catalytic reduction and deactivating the reduction catalyst contained in the reaction mixture thereof; (2) the production method of (1) above, wherein the hydrazone derivative (I) is a hydrazone derivative (Ia) of the formula 
wherein R is hydrogen atom, halogen atom, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen atom, acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl -or optionally substituted phenyl and Rxe2x80x3 is acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl or optionally substituted phenyl, and the hydrazine derivative (II) is a hydrazine derivative (IIa) of the formula 
wherein R, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are as defined above; (3) the production method of (1) above, wherein the step for deactivating the reduction catalyst comprises the use of a catalytic poison and/or an adsorbent, (4) the production method of (3) above, wherein the catalytic poison is a sulfur compound; (5) the production method of (4) above, wherein the sulfur compound is sodium hydrosulfite, (6) the production method of (3) above, wherein the adsorbent is an active charcoal, (7) the production method of (1) above; which further comprises, after deactivation of the reduction catalyst, recrystallizing in a solvent containing a saturated hydrocarbon solvent and (8) the production method of any of (1)-(7) above, wherein the hydrazine derivative (II) is tert-butyl3-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)benzyl]carbazate.
The terms and substituents used in the present specification are defined in the following.
A typical catalytic poison is a substance that strikingly reduces or eliminates the activity of a catalyst used in a catalytic reaction. As used in this specification, the catalytic poison eliminates the catalytic activity.
As used in this specification, by halogen atom is meant, unless particularly specified, a fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom or iodine atom.
As used in this specification, by alkyl is meant, unless particularly specified, a linear or branched chain alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl.
As used in this specification, by alkoxy is meant, unless particularly specified, linear or branched chain alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy and tert-butoxy.
As used in this specification, by alkoxycarbonyl is meant, unless particularly specified, alkoxycarbonyl having 2 to 5 carbon atoms wherein the alkoxy moiety is linear or branched chain alkoxy. Examples thereof include methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl,. butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl and tert-butoxycarbonyl.
The halogen atom at R is a fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom or iodine atom, preferably a fluorine atom, chlorine atom or bromine atom.
The alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms at R is linear or branched chain alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl, preferably tert-butyl.
The alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms at R is linear or branched chain alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy and tert-butoxy, preferably methoxy and ethoxy.
The optionally substituted aryl at R is aryl optionally having the following 1 to 3, preferably 1 or 2, substituents, without particular limitation on the substitution site. As aryl, exemplified are phenyl and naphthyl. The substituent may be any as long as it is not reduced by the catalytic reduction used in the present inventions. Examples thereof include alkyl, alkoxy, halogen atom, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl and cyano. The optionally substituted aryl is exemplified by phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-tolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-carboxyphenyl and 2-, 3- or 4-cyanophenyl, preferably phenyl The optionally substituted aromatic heterocyclic group at R is an aromatic heterocyclic group optionally having the following 1 to 3, preferably 1 or 2, substituents. The aromatic heterocyclic group is that having at least one hetero atom selected from the group of N, O, and S, such as furyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl and pyrimidinyl. The substituent may be any as long as it is not reduced by the catalytic reduction used in the present invention, without particular limitation on the substitution site. Examples thereof include alkyl, alkoxy, halogen atom, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl and cyano. The optionally substituted aromatic heterocyclic group may be 2-, 3-or 4-pyridyl, preferably 2-pyridyl.
The acyl at Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 may be, for example, formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl or benzoyl, preferably acetyl or benzoyl.
The alkoxycarbonyl at Rxe2x80x2 and xe2x80x3 is that having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl and tert-butoxycarbonyl, preferably tert-butoxycarbonyl.
The alkyl at Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 is linear or branched chain alkyl having 1 to 8, preferably 1 to 4, carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl and octyl, preferably methyl, ethyl and propyl.
The optionally substituted phenyl at Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 is phenyl optionally having the following 1 to 3, preferably 1 or 2, substituents, without particular limitation on the substitution site. The substituent may be any as long as it is not reduced by the catalytic reduction used in the present invention. Examples thereof include alkyl, alkoxy, halogen atom, carboxy and alkoxycarbonyl. The optionally substituted phenyl is exemplified by phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-tolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-alkoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-halophenyl and 2-, 3- or 4-carboxyphenyl, preferably phenyl.
The present invention is explained in detail in the following.
In the inventive method, catalytic reduction of hydrazone derivative (I) can be carried out according to a known method. For example, hydrazone derivative (I) is subjected to catalytic reduction in a suitable reaction solvent in the presence of a catalyst under a hydrogen atmosphere. After the catalytic reduction, the catalyst is filtered off from the reaction mixture, and the solvent as evaporated by concentration and/or the filtrate is crystallized to give hydrazine derivative (II). After the catalytic reduction, the reduction catalyst in the reaction mixture is deactivated to afford a hydrazine derivative (II) that is stable even in a solution State.
The hydrazone derivative (I) of the present invention may be, for example, hydrazone derivative (Ia) of the formula 
wherein R is hydrogen atom, halogen atom, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen atom , acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl or optionally substituted phenyl and Rxe2x80x3 is acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl or optionally substituted phenyl. The hydrazone derivative (Ia) may be, for example, N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)phenylmethylidene]hydrazine.
The hydrazine derivative (II) in the present invention may be, for example, hydrazine derivative (IIa) of the formula 
wherein R, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are as defined above. The hydrazine derivative (IIa) may be, for example, tert-butyl3-f4-(pyridin-2-yl)benzyl]carbazate.
The catalyst to be used for catalytic reduction may be any as long as it is generally used in this field. Examples thereof include palladium catalysts such as palladium-carbon, palladium black and the like platinum catalysts such as platinum carbon, platinum black and the like, rhodium catalyst, ruthenium catalyst and nickel catalysts such as Raney nickel and the like, preferably palladium-carbon.
The catalyst is used in an amount of 1 wt %-10 wt %, preferably 3 wt %-6 wt %, of part by weight of hydrazone derivative (I).
The solvent to be used for catalytic reduction may be any as long as it is generally used in this field. Examples thereof include alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, butanol, tert-butyl alcohol and the like, ether solvents such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and the like, aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene, benzene and the like, with preference given to alcohol solvents, particularly preferably isopropyl alcohol.
The solvent is used in an amount of 2 parts by weight-10 parts by weight, preferably 3 parts by weight-6 parts by weight, per part by weight of hydrazone derivative (I).
The catalytic reduction is carried out in a temperature range of 10-70xc2x0 C., preferably 40-50xc2x0 C.
The catalytic reduction is carried out from atmospheric pressure to 5 atm., preferably from atmospheric pressure to 2 atm.
The completion of catalytic reduction can be confirmed by disappearance of the peak of the starting compound of hydrazone derivative (I) by, for example, HPLC.
For a hydrazine derivative (II) stable even in a solution state to be obtained, the reduction catalyst contained in the reaction mixture is deactivated after confirmation of the completion of the catalytic reduction. This step preferably includes the use of a catalytic poison and/or an adsorbent. From the aspect of deactivation, the concurrent use of a catalytic poison and an adsorbent is more preferable.
The catalytic poison to be used in the present invention may be any as long as it is generally known. Examples thereof include a simple substance belonging to the Va group (P, As, Sb, Bi) or VIa group (S, se, Te) and derivatives thereof. For easy handling, a sulfur compound is preferable.
The sulfur compound to be used in the present invention may be a simple substance of sulfur, carbon disulfide, a derivative having xe2x80x94SH group, a derivative potentially having xe2x80x94SH group or a derivative having Sxe2x80x94S bond, preferably a derivative potentially having xe2x80x94SH group.
The derivative having xe2x80x94SH group has one or more xe2x80x94SH groups. Examples thereof include hydrogen sulfide, salt of thiol (e.g., NaSH, NH4SH, KSH and the like), alkanethiol (e.g., methanethiol, ethanethiol, propanethiol and the like), arenethiol (e.g., benzenethiol and the like) and derivatives having two or more xe2x80x94SH groups (e.g., methanedithiol, ethanedithiol and the like).
The derivative potentially having xe2x80x94SH group is a derivative that originally does not have xe2x80x94SH group but comes to have one by neutralization or substitution of the counter ion with hydrogen atom. Examples thereof include a derivative having xe2x80x94SNa group, since xe2x80x94SNa group becomes xe2x80x94SHf group by neutralization. Specific examples thereof include sodium sulfide, ammonium sulfide and sodium hydrosulfite, preferably sodium hydrosulfite.
The derivative having Sxe2x80x94S bond has one or more Sxe2x80x94S bonds. Examples thereof include organic disulfide derivative (e.g., dimethyl disulfide, diphenyl disulfide and the like), organic polysulfide derivative having 3 or more sequential Sxe2x80x94S bonds and inorganic polysulfide derivative (e.g., ammonium polysulfide and the like).
The amount of the catalytic poison varies depending on the kind of catalytic poison, and the kind and amount of catalyst used, and the catalytic poison can be added until the catalyst used becomes deactivated. For example, when palladium-carbon is used as a reduction catalyst in an amount of 5 wt % of part by weight of hydrazone derivative (I) and sodium hydrosulfite is used as a catalytic poison, the catalytic poison is used in an amount of 1-10 wt %, preferably 3-6 wt %, of part by weight of hydrazone derivative (I).
The adsorbent to be used in the present invention may be any as long as it adsorbs the reduction catalyst used. Examples thereof include active charcoal, silica gel, alumina gel and the like, with preference given to active charcoal.
The adsorbent is used in an amount of 1-10 wt %, preferably 3-6 wt %, of part by weight of hydrazone derivative (I).
The catalytic poison and/or an adsorbent may be added to a reaction mixture, which is after reaction and before removal of catalyst, or which is after removal of catalyst, with preference given to that after removal of catalyst. After addition of the catalytic poison and/or the adsorbent to the reaction mixture or filtrate, the mixture is thoroughly mixed to deactivate the catalyst. Then any number of the catalyst, catalytic poison and adsorbent contained in the reaction mixture is filtered off and the filtrate is purified to give a highly pure hydrazide derivative (II). The temperature of the catalyst deactivation step is 10-60xc2x0 C., preferably 20-40xc2x0 C., and the time necessary for the deactivation is 10 min-60 min.
The hydrazine derivative (II) obtained as above can be purified by a conventional method such as recrystallization, column chromatography and the like. In view of the economic aspect, purification by recrystallization is preferable.
The recrystallization solvent to be used in the present invention is exemplified by saturated hydrocarbon solvent, alcohol solvent, aromatic hydrocarbon solvent, ether solvent and ester solvent As a recrystallization solvent, one or more members of the same group of solvents may be used, or different groups of solvents may be used in combination.
The recrystallization solvent in the present invention is preferably a solvent containing a saturated hydrocarbon solvent. The amount of the saturated hydrocarbon solvent contained in the recrystallization solvent varies depending on the kind of saturated hydrocarbon solvent contained in the recrystallization solvent and the kind of other solvent(s) in the recrystallization solvent. For example, a solvent containing heptane as a saturated hydrocarbon solvent and isopropyl alcohol as a solvent other than the saturated hydrocarbon solvent is a mixed solvent containing 5-20 parts by weight of isopropyl alcohol per 100 parts by weight of heptane.
As the saturated hydrocarbon solvent, for example, pentane, hexane, heptane and the like can be used of these, heptane is preferable because it can be handled easily at a relatively lower vapor pressure. One or more of these saturated hydrocarbon solvents can be used as a recrystallization solvent.
As the alcohol solvent, for example, methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, butanol, tert-butyl alcohol and the like can be used. One or more of these alcohol solvents can be used as a recrystallization solvent.
As the aromatic hydrocarbon solvent, for example, toluene, benzene and the like can be used. One or more of these aromatic hydrocarbon solvents can be used as a recrystallization solvent.
As the ether solvent, for example, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and the like can be used. One or ore of these ether solvents can be used as a recrystallization solvent
As the ester solvent for example, ethyl acetate, methyl acetate, butyl acetate and the like can be used. One or more of these ester solvents can be used as a recrystallization solvent.
A recrystallization solvent is used in an amount of 1-10 parts by weight, preferably 2-5 parts by weight, per part by weight of hydrazine derivative (II).
The starting compound, hydrazone derivative (I), is a known compound, and can be obtained by, for example, the reaction of a hydrazine compound (xe2x80x94HNxe2x80x94NH2) and an aldehyde compound (xe2x80x94CHO). To be specific, 4-(pyridin-2-yl)benzaldehyde (III) and tert-butyl carbazate (IV) are reacted to give hydrazone derivative (Ib) (WO97/40029) of the formula 
wherein tBu is tert-butyl.